


The Soldier One Shots

by Maiihemm



Series: The Soldier [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiihemm/pseuds/Maiihemm
Summary: One Shots from The Soldier Series. Please Read Parts 1-3 before reading these. Thank you!





	1. Alternate Ending

**Hey! Here is one of the alternate endings/beginnings. This was the FIRST thing I wrote when starting Tranquility. So, this was the beginning that first came to my head. I wanted her to live too.**

**ANYWAY I went through and edited it so it made sense since it fit well with the whole story. (the flashback was all I added)**

Riley heard the sounds of laughter coming from the room down the hall. She groaned not wanting to get out of bed yet, but knew if she didn't her house would be trashed. Or her bathroom would be flooded. Maybe even the carpet ripped up. She pulled herself out of bed, feeling every ache and pain. Her back and gotten worse but she refused to go on medication again. Her scar tissue all over her body would start aching every now and then too. She ran her hand over her abdomen, hating that she couldn't feel anything there.

She opened the door and saw toilet paper all over the place. It was stuck to the walls and ground into the carpet. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

_I'm not cleaning up this mess, Happy. Get your ass home._

She shut her phone and continued to walk down the hallway. She spotted the three culprits and tried her hardest not to laugh. They all looked at her with guilty grins.

She walked over and sat on the couch and opened her arms. Her five year old twins climbed into her lap and the 6 month old puppy sat between her legs.

Sarah looked just like her mother. She had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her pale skin was just a shade darker than her moms, but it was a far cry from her fathers. Alexanders hair was just as dark as his eyes were. His skin was tanned no matter what the season was, and his hair fell into curls. No one could mistake the fact that Happy was his father.

"Why is there toilet paper everywhere?"

"Uh, Terror did it." Alex replied.

"So, Terror let himself out of his crate, pulled the toilet paper everywhere and wrapped it all over both of you?"

"Yep." Both children replied in unison.

"Well, since Terror is your dog, sweet children, you will be cleaning it up."

She felt her phone go off and saw that it was Happy.

**Be there in 5**

"And your father will be home in five minutes."

Both children shot off her lap and frantically started cleaning. Happy was a good father, but he was strict. He had a hard time adjusting to a house that was literally never clean. She heard the bike pull into the driveway and the door open soon after. Happy walked in scowling.

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to be gone that long."

"It's okay. Your children are cleaning up right now."

"Oh they're my kids today?"

"Yep."

Happy walked over and pulled Riley into a standing position. He kissed her lips passionately and pulled her flush to him. She smiled against his lips when she heard their children yell out how gross it was that they were kissing.

"Want me to call Venus so we can have a date night?"

"Call Venus so we can fuck all night."

Riley rolled her eyes and walked over to where her phone was. Once the two of them had gotten their spark, it never left. For being forced to marry, they were a great couple. Through all of the shit they went through in the past seven years, they always stayed close. Riley looked over at the two cuts hanging on the door. She had always wanted to resew the president patch on Happy's cut, but he told her to leave it be. She had resewn the VP patch on her own but only because it had been hastily sewn on and she hated how it looked.

She frowned as she remembered everything that happened that caused those patches to be where they were that day. She wouldn't change where she was now, but it hurt her heart knowing everything they lost on the way there.

_Riley opened her eyes in the hospital to see tubes and wires everywhere. Her chest ached. She figured that's what had woken her up from her dream with Chibs. He had said she made a choice, but she didn't remember doing so._

_"_ _Riley!"_

_She slowly turned her head to see Happy rushing over to her. His eyes were bloodshot and his face looked tired. He touched her face lightly and she saw tears in his eyes._

_"_ _You look rough, Hap."_

_Happy laughed and rest his head on her shoulder._

_"_ _Says the woman hooked up to more machinery than I thought possible."_

_"_ _Is he head?"_

_"_ _Yeah, babe. He's dead."_

_"_ _Good."_

_"_ _Cops claim self-defense, but they're gonna wanna talk to you."_

_"_ _Alright. Tiggy okay?"_

_"_ _Riley-"_

_"_ _Where is he?"_

_"_ _He walked out just fine, but he collapsed after they took you. He had a pretty nasty brain bleed. They tried getting the pressure off his brain but-"_

_"_ _Did someone call Venus?"_

_"_ _Yeah. She was with him until the end."_

_"_ _How long have I been here?"_

_"_ _It's been three days. They didn't know if you were going to make it."_

_"_ _I dreamt of Chibs. He told me I had to choose."_

_"_ _Choose what?"_

_"_ _Between living or dying. Said I would need to fight."_

_"_ _You fought babe. They have no idea how you pulled through that. I kept telling them that you're tough as hell, but-"_

_"_ _You were scared."_

_"_ _There haven't been many times in my life that I've been scared, but yeah."_

_"_ _I'm sorry."_

_"_ _Don't be sorry. Just get better."_

_She looked at his cut and saw the presidents patch hastily sewn on. She touched it and wanted to smile. She wanted to congradulate him and be happy, but that patch on his chest meant that Tig was dead. It meant that her father took two of the most important people in her life away. She shut her eyes, not wanting to cry._

_"_ _I need you to get better so you can sit at my left."_

_"_ _Me?"_

_"_ _Yeah. Quinn is to my right, I want you at the left. Everyone already voted on it. It's on your cut."_

_"_ _I love you, Happy Lowman."_

_"And_ _I love you, Riley Lowman."_

"You alright, babe?"

"Yeah, just thinking about the past."

Happy put his hand on the side of her face and gave her a soft smile.

"I miss them too."


	2. Happys Tranquility

Happy knew it was coming. He had always thought that he would go out with a blaze of glory. Something to do with a hail of bullets with a pistol in his hands. This? He didn't expect this.

He was laying in a hospital bed, sick with cancer. Lung cancer. Of all the things he had survived, he was dying because he smoked too much. He laughed at himself for going out the way he was going.

He thought of Riley. Life had never been the same without her. After she died, he felt empty. He had gone back to the club and served as the VP until he just couldn't ride anymore. Him and Tig both retired. Tig was never really right after the explosion. He wasn't sure if it was the blow or the loss. No one was blaming him though.

The club carried on, free of the IRA. The Kings came asking about him. They had no idea he had pulled the Sons back into their world. They apologized and offered up their condolences for Riley. No harm, no foul.

He wondered what would meet him when he shut his eyes. He didn't know if he believed in anything. He never gave himself much of a chance. He worried about the now and never even feared death enough to wonder about an afterlife. His mother was huge into religion, but never him.

He sighed, feeling incredibly tired. He knew if there was any place on earth he would want to be, it would have Riley there. He closed his eyes and thought about his favorite place. It was on his bike, wind flying past him. He would look to his right and see Riley. Her beautiful blonde hair would be flowing and she'd be smiling. She always smiled when they hit about 90 miles per hour. She would look at him and wink as she hit the throttle just a little bit more, testing him.

He'd look forward to see Chibs directly in front of him. His shaggy greying hair would move around his riding goggles. He had never looked more sure of himself until he took that presidents patch. It was a rough transition since everyone was reeling from Jax's death, but he did it will grace.

To his right, would be Tig. That crazy man loved riding with Chibs. He had been so lost when all the shit went sideways with Clay. Jax saved him though. He never forgot that. He never let himself lose sight of the fact that everything he had, was out of the kindness that Jax put towards him.

As he shut his eyes, he could almost hear Rileys voice. He knew that no matter where he ended up, as long as he had a bike and his woman, he would be happy. He had known someday that he would find his tranquility, too, and he was ready. He was ready to be in her arms again. He was ready to go home.


End file.
